ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E1 Fame
Plot News footage shows Ben's aliens and then reveals them to be alter-egos of Ben. Ben and the team watch, shocked. All over the news channels is footage of Ben wrecking things. Ben gets angry, thinking that no one cares about his heroics, but changes his mind when he sees a crowd of reporters outside. Ben decides to go to Julie's and transforms into Humungousaur to scare away the reporters. Humungousaur turns into Ben. Kevin tells Ben that he should have gone Ultimate, but Ben didn't want to scare himself. Ben and Julie watch the Will Harangue Nation, hosted by Will Harangue, who hates Ben. They go for a ride in Ben's car. Ben thinks that maybe he can do more good in public than in private. Kevin and Gwen drive up next to them and Kevin reveals that he tracked down the person who leaked Ben's identity. Ben decides to go and get revenge. Gwen thinks that it is a stupid idea. They arrive at the mastermind's house, but find that he is a 10-year-old boy, Jimmy Jones. Kevin yells at Jimmy, frightening him. He says that he is a fan and explains that he found images of Ben's aliens and deduced that they were Ben through a picture of Ben with the Omnitrix. He says that he revealed Ben's secret because he thought that Ben would enjoy the fame and money. Gwen finds a picture of an alien that has been showing up in Orlando. He shows a video of the alien attacking guards with water blasts. The team decides to investigate. Later, they go to an airfield where Kevin shows them his Plumber jet, the Rustbucket III. Ben and Gwen go inside and they take off. Gwen says that the video was from a NASA Facility and they fly there. Gwen discovers that NASA is building a starship there. En route, they are attacked by the military. Kevin shoots down a plane, angering Ben and Gwen. Ben jumps out and turns into Jetray. Jetray is shot at and flies away, shooting the other planes down. He rescues the first pilot, setting him down but then getting surrounded by troops. He turns into Ben and is arrested. Gwen and Kevin bail him out with their Plumbers' badges. A NASA officer, Colonel Rozum, tells the team about their spaceship project and that an alien comes every night and steals pieces of the ship. He asks them for help. That night, the alien returns and enters the base. The Ultimatrix won't let Ben transform, saying that it detects uncatalogued DNA. Gwen and Kevin fight the alien. Ben tries to help, but his attack bounces off harmlessly. The alien approaches Ben and the Ultimatrix scans him as he takes a piece of the ship. The alien asks what Ben did, but Ben turns into Chromastone. Chromastone attacks the alien, but the alien electrocutes him and he turns into Ben. The alien leaves with a part. When Ben wakes up, Gwen, Kevin, and Rozum are standing over him. Rozum says that the alien took the ship's engine, a nuclear bomb. In the Rustbucket, Gwen and Kevin find the bomb underwater and Gwen takes them there with a mana bubble. They emerge in a cave where the alien is working on his ship. He tells them that he is two minutes from launch. If he takes off, the explosion will kill several million people. The alien throws a live cable at them. Gwen puts up a shield and Ben goes Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey attacks the alien, but cannot stop him. Spidermonkey turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey easily defeats the alien and ties him up in web. Kevin disarms the bomb with 10 seconds left. Ultimate Spidermonkey goes Spidermonkey, then Ben. The alien introduces himself as Bivalvan. He was kidnapped from his home in the Andromeda Galaxy, along with four others, by an alien named Aggregor. They escaped and crashed on Earth before they were separated. Ben tells Bivalvan that he'll call the Plumbers to take him home. At school, Ben is afraid to go in. When he does, he gets a round of applause, led by Cash and JT. In the cave, Aggregor arrives and recaptures Bivalvan. Impact *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, JT, Cash, and Julie are introduced in Ultimate Alien *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ben first transforms into Humungousaur, Jetray, Chromastone, and Spidermonkey in Ultimate Alien *Jimmy, Bivalvan, Will Harangue and Aggregor are introduced *Ben becomes famous *Kevin gets the Rustbucket III *Water Hazard is obtained Characters Characters *Reporters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Will Harangue *Mrs. Jones *Jimmy Jones *Soldiers *Colonel Rozum *Bivalvan *JT Villains *Aggregor Aliens *Humungousaur *Jetray *Chromastone *Spidermonkey x2 *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns